


Kitten's Day out

by Pevachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may sound odd, but Nepeta found herself daydreaming about a certain scruffy haired, tall, slender boy. She was even doodled his face on the desk, she blushed bright red and rubbed her eraser quickly over the desk to get rid of the image. | This work is unfinished, only one of many chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten's Day out

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not judge my horrible writing.

It may sound odd, but Nepeta found herself daydreaming about a certain scruffy haired, tall, slender boy. She was even doodled his face on the desk, she blushed bright red and rubbed her eraser quickly over the desk to get rid of the image. She couldn’t have liked him, she didn’t like him, or did she. No no no! She shook the thought from her head; she could only feel that way about Karkat. The bell rang interrupting her train of thought; she looked at the clock seeing it was now her lunch period. She stuffed her unfinished class work into her bag and basically dashed out of the class and down the stairs to the lunch room. Nepeta always sat at the window during lunch, the view was amazing, and the large forest eased the queasiness in her stomach that kept her from buying lunch today. She lay back against the wall, her eyes closed when a tall boy with a Mohawk sauntered over.  
“Nepeta, are you, uh, alright?” He asked nervously, she could see him shaking as he spoke in his soft, yet squeaky voice.  
“Yeah, I’m feline Tavros, just too sick to get lunch today.” Nepeta replied with her usual cat pun slipping into her sentence. He sat down beside her his hand on her shoulder, even sitting Tavros towered over her, everyone was taller than her, Equius told her she’ll grow taller, just have to wait I mean they are only freshman.  
“If you want, I could walk you home.” Tavros insisted, a worried look plastered on his face. Nepeta laughed slightly and took his hand off her shoulder and set it in his lap.  
“I’ll be fine Tavros, just two more classes is all.”  
“Well since you’re not going home you have to eat something! I’ll be right back.”  
“Wait, Tav-.” She cut herself off as he ran off to get something at Outtakes. She sighed to herself unable to stop him trying to help her. As Tavros ran off the guy she didn’t want to see had shown up, how did she forget he had this lunch, she should have stayed in the library and read, or written a new fanfiction, but no she came to lunch and he came to bother her.  
“Hey Nepsis,” His low toned voice rang though her ears, the voice she adored and could listen to for hours. A sudden fluster came over her, she could say anything in response, luckily Tavros was finally back to break the tension.  
“All they had left was apple juice and the crapy pizz- oh hey Gamzee, what are you doing over here?” Tavros set the food in front of Nepeta on the bench and looked over at Gamzee who walked over and sat between the two watching out for Nepeta’s food. He was wearing his indigo jacket with the Capricorn symbol painted on the back; he goes on and on about that jacket, and what it means, he says it’s to show how he’s in the Capricorn Brotherhood. Nepeta didn’t know whether that was a club here at the high school, or some gang. She always guessed gang, since how he acted.  
Nepeta took her food and slowly ate it, looking down at her lap as Tavros and Gamzee when on about who-knows-what. She swallowed hard then cleared her throat, “Hey… Tav I changed my mind, I’m going home, you don’t have to walk me though.” Nepeta stood up with her food in hand; she tossed the unfinished food in the trash then walked over to Tavros and gave him a gentle hug.  
Tavros grabbed Nepeta by her wrist, “Nepeta, you sure you don’t need anyone to walk home with.”  
“Yeah Nepsis I can walk ya, I don’t mind missin’ any classes.” Gamzee intervened with his usual dopy smile across his lips.  
“I’ll be fine Gamzee…” She stuttered nervously trying not to look Gamzee in the eye when she rejected him.  
“Naw its final, I’m walkin’ you home Nepsis.” Gamzee stood up from the bench and hooked an arm with Nepeta. “Bye Tavbro, I’ll see you in sixth period. With that Gamzee dragged Nepeta to the office to call her mom to be Okayed to walk home. Minutes later they were walking out of the high school and onto the highway.

It was a long awkward walk home; neither Gamzee nor Nepeta had anything to say on the current situation. The silence didn’t last long, she tripped where the sidewalk was raised and fell right on her face. It was quiet for a minute before Gamzee let go of a well-held laugh. She sat up on the sidewalk and didn’t bother even looking up at Gamzee, who was currently laughing his ass off. Nepeta stood up and basically started to run home, her face bright red and soaking with tears of embarrassment. She only got a few meters away before he noticed and bolted after her. Nepeta may have been fast but with Gamzee’s long legged strides he was by her side within a minute. “Nepsis, what’s wrong? Was it because I laughed? If it was I felt horrible for doing so.” Nepeta just continued to run till she got to her house, she ran in and locked the door behind her. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest crying heavily, hiccupping. Gamzee stood outside the door, his forehead against the warm wood. “Nepeta, please.” He could hear a shift behind the door, but after a few short minutes there was only silence. Gamzee thought to himself, ‘God damn it, why did I fucking laugh. I’m so fucking stupid.’ Gamzee walked from Nepeta’s front porch only looking back every once and a while to see if she was peeking out the window to look at him; she didn’t this time. Gamzee walked home in solitude, his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he didn’t care to pick it up.  
Finally at home Gamzee walked across the –no hope for life- grass looking at the few metal pieces protruding from the ground. The house he grew up in, the shitty place he is forced to live, every time he goes to open the front door he feels it might drop off the hinges like that kid –what’s his name- does almost every day, in the few classes Gamzee had with him. Gamzee walked though the small house not bothered by the filth of beer cans of all ages, and the grime that no one bothered to wash out so it stayed there, darkened, and now it won’t go anywhere, not that anyone was trying to remove the stain.  
All the way back in his room, Gamzee just laid down on his bed, mind racing to much to fall asleep, body to weak to actually create a coherent thought . Eventually sleep had found him, but it only led to deeper frustration.  
It was a normal Thursday afternoon, you again with Tavros at your side; he told you Nepeta was coming to walk with the both of you, like always. You saw her blue hat in the distance, but also saw a boyish figure walking along beside her. She walked up to the both of you; hand in the other kids. “Gamzee, Tavros this is my boyfriend.” He held his hand out to shake yours, but you only sneered and began to walk away. Away from his love, away from his touché didn’t care anymore he wanted her, but he knew the truth that she would never want him back or throw a bone in his direction so to speak. He looked back at the group and saw the two kissing.  
He woke up in a cold sweat to his alarm going off in his ear. He got up and walked to then bath room pondering his dream under the heat of the water coming from the shower head.


End file.
